The Last Request
by parkbyune
Summary: Apa yang dapat dia lakukan jika dia hanya menjadi beban bagi semua orang . Harus kah dia pergi atau tetap bertahan kalau karena keadaan memaksa dia untuk bertahan . Jika Hidup punya pilihan Dia akan memilih bahkan takdir pun tidak pernah berpihak padanya . #chanbaek #sebaek


**The Last Request**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast : Oh Sehun , DO Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa yang dapat dia lakukan jika hanya menjadi beban bagi semua orang, harus kah dia pergi atau tetap bertahan. Jika bukan karena keadaan memaksa dia untuk bertahan atau andai saja hidup punya pilihan dia akan memilih. Bahkan takdir pun tidak pernah berpihak padanya sejak dirinya dilahirkan.

" Dari awal aku sudah bilang seharusnya kau gugurkan saja kandungan mu dulu," Seorang pria paruh baya berbicara dengan rahang yang mengeras.

Tapi wanita itu hanya diam dan terisak tidak percaya bahwa suaminya belum bisa menerima keadaan ini " hiks hiks dia anak mu Yunho mengapa kau tega memperlakukan anak kandung mu sendiri seperti itu." Wanita itu masih saja terus menangis meratapi kenyataan bahwa suaminya sendiri tidak menerima keadaan anaknya.

" Dia bukan anak ku, aku tidak akan pernah sudi memiliki anak cacat seperti dia." Pria paruh baya bernama Byun Yunho itu pergi melenggang meninggalkan istrinya begitu saja .

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang namja mungil menatap keduanya dengan sendu, namja itu sudah terbiasa ketika setiap hari dia hanya mendapati pertengkaran yang di tangkap oleh matanya . Sungguh dia tidak apa-apa dia bahkan tidak pernah menangis, dengan pelan namja itu melangkah turun dari kamarnya menyentuh pundak bergetar wanita rapuh itu dengan senyuman yang tidak akan pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

"eomma kenapa eomma menangis." Namja itu bertanya kepada wanita yang sudah melahirkannya ke dunia.

Wanita itu terkejut mendapati anak tertuanya di sini "Baekhyun." wanita itu memanggil anak nya dengan suara bergetar.

" Kenapa kau masih disini sayang, ayo pergi ke sekolah nanti kau terlambat." Wanita itu berbicara melalui gerakan tangannya, mengucap perkataan memakai bahasa isyarat pada putra tertuanya. Menahan sengugukan agar tidak terlihat bahwa dia menahan tangis walaupun baekhyun sudah memakai alat bantu dengar terkadang alat itu tidak terlalu banyak membantu.

Itu sebabnya sang ibu selalu menggunakan bahasa isyarat untuk memperjelas perkataannya, baekhyun menderita tunarungu sejak ia di lahirkan.

Namja bernama baekhyun itu hanya tersenyum beranjak pergi menuju pintu depan, dengan perlahan dia membalikan tubuhnya kembali menghadap ibunya dan melambaikan tangannya.

"eomma aku tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku tidak terlalu mendengarnya! apa eomma lupa bahwa aku tidak dapat mendengar."Namja itu pergi memberi senyuman yang manis kepada ibunya menyisakan wanita itu sendiri dalam kesakitan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan lesu menuju sekolah tempat dia menuntut ilmu, dia kembali teringat tentang kejadiaan pagi tadi bagaimana sang ayah berbicara panjang lebar kepada ibunya. Bagaimana ibunya menangis tanpa dia tahu sebab pertengkaran mereka, baekhyun meneteskan air mata ke pipi chubby nya. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu di pinggiran jalan raya banyak orang melihatnya kasihan, namja itu bukannya tidak tahu apa yang menjadi pertengkaran ayah dan ibunya. Walau dia tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas tapi hatinya merasakan dengan pilu bagaimana ayah yang sangat dia sayangi bahkan tidak menginginkan kehadirannya.

Tanpa sadar baekhyun sudah sampai di sekolahnya Sera High School, dia berjalan santai menuju kelasnya. Saat beberapa pasang mata tertuju pada namja mungil ini, baekhyun hanya menundukkan wajahnya dia sudah hapal bagaimana tatapan mengintimidasi itu selalu dia dapat dari temannya. Dia sudah terbiasa di perlakukan berbeda di sekolah ini sejak dirinya pertama kali menginjakkan kaki disini dan mengucilkannya.

"Percuma saja dia sekolah, toh dia juga tidak dapat mendengar." Perkataan teman-temannya selalu dia simpan dalam hati, dia tahu bahwa teman-temanya tidak satupun menyukainya karena dia terlahir tidak sama dengan mereka.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju bangkunya saat sebuah pemandangan membuat hati nya lebih sakit, namja itu seharusnya sudah terbiasa dengan ini tapi kenapa rasanya masih saja sakit.

"apa yang kau lihat." Seorang namja dengan suara beratnya berbicara sinis padanya.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan kepalanya dan melangkah kan kakinya ke meja disebelah namja tadi, mencoba untuk tidak perduli dengan apa yang hatinya rasakan.

"sayang apa kau lupa kalau dia itu tuli, mana bisa dia mendengar mu." Ucap seorang namja yang lain sambil melirik baekhyun dengan wajah yang tidak suka.

Baekhyun memilih untuk diam tidak menghiraukan dua orang yang berada tidak jauh dekat mejanya, memamerkan kemesraan kepada setiap orang. Bagaimana setiap orang memuja keserasian kedua namja itu ketika bersama.

.

.

.

.

E)(O

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana dia jatuh cinta kepada namja jangkung itu untuk pertama kalinya, walau dia tahu namja yang dia sukai tidak akan pernah meliriknya sedikit pun.

"PARK CHANYEOL." Baekhyun menulis dengan jelas nama itu di pikiran dan juga hatinya, dia tidak pernah berharap chanyeol akan balik menyukainya . Bagi baekhyun melihat dan mencintai namja itu dari jauh saja itu membuatnya senang, dia sadar bahwa dia tidak sempurna dia tidak akan pernah bisa bersanding dengan namja tampan yang menjadi idaman semua orang. Tapi tidak bisa kah dia berharap sedikit walau pada akhirnya harapan itu langsung terhempas oleh kenyataan.

 **FLASH BACK ( BAEKHYUN POV )**

"hei kau tidak apa-apa." suara berat di samping membuat ku terkejut, bagaimana tidak ternyata ada juga yang ingin berbicara pada nya di sekolah ini. Baekhyun memandangnya sesaat lalu menggeleng pelan untuk mengisyaratkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"kalau kau tidak apa-apa kenapa kau hanya diam saja disini? kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan yang lainnya?" Namja disebelah baekhyun terus saja berbicara tanpa henti. Baekhyun bingung harus menjawab apa, dia juga tidak terlalu jelas mendengar namja jangkung itu berbicara. Mungkin karena dia berbicara terlalu cepat, baekhyun hanya memandang orang di sampingnya dengan mata mengerjap lucu.

"huff." namja jangkung itu menghela nafas karena tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut baekhyun, saat hendak bertanya kembali sebuah suara berteriak mengintrupsi mereka.

"yaak Park Chanyeol! cepat kemari apa yang kau lakukan disana." namja yang bernama Chanyeol itu berdiri dari duduknya lalu melangkah dua kaki kedepan dan berbalik kembali menghadap baekhyun.

"jangan selalu sendiri." Kata namja jangkung itu melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum tampan padanya.

"PARK CHANYEOL." Baekhyun tersenyum dia menulis nama itu dalam pikirannya dan berjanji akan selalu mengingat bahwa itu adalah seseorang yang pertama kali mengajaknya berbicara.

Tapi harapan tidak pernah sesuai dengan kenyataan, saat harapan itu tumbuh sidikit kenyataan besar menghancurkan nya begitu saja. Apakah kebahagian tidak boleh menjadi milik namja kecil ini.

"kau menyukai ku." Chanyeol bertanya kepada baekhyun yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dia benar-benar malu, bagaimana bisa dia datang ke hadapan chanyeol membawakannya surat cinta dan coklat di hari Valentine. Namja jangkung dihadapannya hanya diam tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, saat sebuah hentakan di tangannya membuatnya kaget Itu bukan chanyeol yang melakukannya.

"kau benar-benar tidak tahu malu, bagaimana bisa kau menyatakan cinta kepada chanyeol apa kau tidak melihat diri mu sendiri." seseorang berteriak di telinga namja mungil ini, seketika suara sorak sorai membahana di ruangan kelas itu. Baekhyun hanya menundukkan wajahnya malu chanyeol hanya diam saja tidak melakukan apa pun, dia hanya memandang datar baekhyun.

"maaf aku tidak bisa, aku sudah memiliki kekasih." Namja jangkung itu berlalu meninggalkan baekhyun yang di sorak soraki oleh teman sekelasnya hingga namja mungil itu memutuskan untuk berlari ke luar kelas menuju taman sekolah.

 **FLASH BACK OFF**

Suara dering bel sekolah membuyarkan lamunan baekhyun, dia benar-benar tidak fokus dari tadi bahkan saat Lee soensangim menjelaskan pun dia tidak mempehatikan wajah gurunya itu. Baekhyun beranjak untuk segera pulang, namun terhadang saat sebuah kaki menyandungnya dan membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai.

"akh." rintih baekhyun lututnya benar-benar sakit ,dia mendogak kan kepala nya melihat siapa yang menjatuhkannya.

"ups maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Jawab namja bersuara berat itu, pergi meninggalkan baekhyun yang kesakitan.

 **SKIPTIME**

Seorang namja bermata doe datang keruangan ayahnya menghentak hentak kan kakinya kesal " appa! seharusnya anak tuli itu appa buang saja ke panti asuhan dia hanya membuat ku malu." namja berteriak keras kepada ayahnya, selalu berusaha memonopoli lelaki itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"appa juga ingin kyunggie, tapi ibu mu tidak mengijinkannya." Jawab pria paruh baya itu kepada anak tercintanya, sekali-kali mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang.

Namja bernama kyungsoo itu menjadi semakin sebal, dengan perasaan marah meninggalkan ayahnya. Saat akan memasuki kamarnya dia bertemu dengan orang yang sudah membuat nya kesal.

"seharusnya kau mati saja dari dulu, kau hanya membuat keluarga ini malu mempunyai anak cacat seperti mu." Dengan kasar kyungsoo berjalan dan menabrakkan bahunya dengan sengaja mengenai bahu baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya diam diperlakukan seperti itu oleh adik satu-satunya, dia sudah terbiasa bahkan kyungsoo adiknya sendiri tidak ingin mengenalnya saat disekolah. Kyungsoo akan bersikap acuh dan terkadang membully nya jika mereka berpapasan di kelas, saat kyungsoo akan mengunjungi kekasihnya . Namja mungil itu juga sudah terbiasa saat adiknya kandungnya sendiri membiarkan dirinya dibully oleh orang lain, tanpa melakukan pembelaan untuknya. Tidak baekhyun tidak akan marah dia sangat menyayangi adik kecilnya, ia bahkan rela di hukum oleh ayahnya sendiri hanya untuk membela adiknya.

 **FLASH BACK**

Baekhyun berlari panic saat mendapati kyungsoo menangis tersedu-sedu, kyungsoo kecil menangis dengan luka di kakinya. Dia mendapati Laptop ayahnya sudah jatuh hancur di samping adiknya yang terduduk memangku laptop itu.

"aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya hiks hiks, ayah pasti akan marah." Kyungsoo kecil berkata masih dengan terisak.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, mendekap adiknya sayang dan mengelus kepala nya supaya tenang. Baekhyun membawa adiknya ke kamarnya dan kembali keruangan ayahnya untuk melihat laptop itu kembali.

Tapi ketika akan menuju keluar baekhyun melihat ayahnya sudah berdiri diambang pintu, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"dasar anak tidak tahu diri, berani sekali kau menganhancur kan laptop ku hah." Dengan kasar ayahnya menarik lengan baekhyun dan menyeret namja mungil itu keluar dari ruangannya. Baekhyun menangkup ke dua tangannya di di dadanya seperti meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku appa **.** " Seru namja mungil itu berusaha menahan lengan ayahnya, tapi tenaganya tidak ada ayahnya semakin kasar menariknya bahkan tanpa belas kasihan memukul belakang kepala baekhyun.

"sayang lepas kan baekhyun." Ibunya berteriak ketika melihat baekhyun di tarik dengan kasar.

Tapi Yunho malah berdecih dan dengan kesal dia mendorong baekhyun keluar dari rumah mereka.

"anak sialan ini sudah menghancurkan laptop ku dan aku harus menghukumnya." jawab suaminya enteng tanpa beban.

Ibunya marah apakah laptop lebih penting dari anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Jadi laptop itu lebih penting dari pada anak mu." Dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca ibunya meremas lengan suaminya.

Ayahnya hanya diam tanpa berkata apa pun "Kau tidur diluar malam ini." Berteriak dengan kencang ayahnya membanting pintu.

Menyisakan baekhyun diluar dengan tubuh mengigil dengan udara yang dingin, tidur tanpa kehangatan yang setiap malam diberikan oleh ibunya.

 **FLASH BACK OFF**

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada hari yang namja mungil itu lewatkan tanpa cibiran mulut orang lain termasuk Ayah , adik dan juga teman sekolahnya serta seseorang yang dia cintai . Tapi dia tidak akan bersedih sungguh dia tidak pernah membenci mereka semua, baekhyun menyayangi keluarga nya walaupun ayah dan adiknya membuangnya tapi dia masih memiliki ibu yang mencintainya . Dia bahkan terlalu bersyukur dengan hidup dan selalu tersenyum sampai lupa bagaimana caranya untuk menangis.

"anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru." Suara guru lee menyapa indra pendengaran mereka semua, baekhyun hanya memperhatikan sebentar lalu menundukkan wajahnya kembali.

"hallo, aku Oh sehun senang berkenalan dengan kalian." namja berwajah pucat itu sanggup menghipnotis seluruh siswa dan siswi termasuk namja mungil yang menatapnya lagi tanpa berkedip.

"silahkan, kau bisa duduk di samping baekhyun." Ucap lee soensangim amja berwajah pucat itu melangkah mendekati baekhyun tanpa melunturkan senyumannya membuat siapa saja meleleh.

"hallo baekkie." namja itu menyapa dengan lembut baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan mata memerah.

Mata baekhyun berkaca-kaca bagaimana bisa seseorang yang lama dia rindukan sekarang berada dihadapannya.

"sehunnie." Suaranya bergetar saat menyebutkan nama itu di bibir tipisnya.

Sehun duduk di samping baekhyun dengan jempol besarnya dia mengusap lelehan air mata yang sudah jatuh di pipi chubby itu.

"uljima jangan menangis baekki, aku disini sekarang." Sehun menarik lengan baekhyun dan membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya dan membisikkan kata penenang di telinga baekhyun. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang disebrang sana memandang mereka marah , mengepalkan tangannya kuat sekan ingin meninju orang yang sudah merebut miliknya.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan, kenapa rasanya marah saat melihat namja mungil yang dia acuhkan tertawa gembira bersama orang manis itu bahkan tidak luput dari perhatiannya, senyuman yang dulu hanya di berikan namja mungil itu untuknya . Tapi sekarang senyuman manis itu juga milik orang lain, rasanya seperti ada beribu jarum yang menusuk diulu hatinya. Dengan kasar dia menghentakan kakinya pada bangku membuat semua orang melihat ke arahnya tak terkecuali namja mungil itu.

Tidak ada hari yang membahagiakan saat kau melihat kembali malaikat pelindung mu, tentu saja baekhyun juga memiliki malaikat pelindung bahkan dia nyata dihadapan baekhyun seseorang yang telah lama dikenalnya saat mereka masih SD, Sehun akan selalu menjaganya dengan baik. Melindunginya dari teman-teman mereka yang ingin menganggu sehun akan selalu ada untuknya, tapi Saat mereka akan masuk ke Junior High school sehun terpaksa meninggalkannya.

" aku akan cepat kembali."Baekhyun masih mengingat janji sehun dulu dan sekarang malaikatnya sudah kembali padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari terus saja berlalu dengan sehun di sampingnya , tidak ada lagi orang yang berani menghina atau pun menggagunya dengan sigap sehun langsung datang dan melindungi namja mungil itu dengan tubuhnya yang besar. Memeluk namja mungil itu dalam dekapan hangatnya, hingga membuat seseorang yang terus saja mengerang marah memperhatikan mereka dari tempat lain.

Saat baekhyun berjalan menuju toilet, entah kenapa rasa pusing mendera kepalanya. Sakitnya bahkan tidak tertahankan baekhyun memaksakan langkah kaki menuju toilet saat pergelangan tangannya di pegang oleh seseorang.

"chanyeol." suara baekhyun pelan berkata saat melihat orang itu, kepalanya masih saja pusing pandangnnya mulai membuyar.

Namja dihadapan baekhyun hanya diam dan membawa baekhyun masuk ke dalam toilet dan menguncinya dari dalam.

"kau bilang kau menyukai ku, tapi kenapa kau malah dekat dengan lelaki lain." Tanya namja jangkung itu baekhyun samar mendengar bagaimana suara meninggi itu membentaknya, baekhyun terus saja memperhatikan bagaimana mulut chanyeol berbicara. Hingga dia mengerti satu hal bahwa namja jangkung itu cemburu dengan kedekatannya bersama sehun.

"memangnya kenapa, apakah aku tidak boleh bersama dengan yang lain." jawab namja mungil itu, seraya tersenyum miris. Bukankah chanyeol terlihat sangat egois sekarang.

Chanyeol mengerang frustasi dia tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukan ini, chanyeol mendorong baekhyun lebih merapat ke dinding hingga tanpa sengaja menekan bahu baekhyun terlalu keras.

"tentu saja tidak boleh! kau milik ku, kau hanya boleh menyukai ku." Chanyeol menjawab dengan menambah menaikkan suaranya dia mengurung namja kecil itu di dalam kukungannya.

Baekhyun masih memperhatikan mulut namja jangkung itu, masih mengarahkan kupingnya walau kupingnya sangat berdengung sekarang. walau dia agak sulit tapi dia masih bisa menankap isinya dengan jelas.

"jangan egois chanyeol, bukan kah kau tidak menyukai ku." Balas baekhyun dengan tangan mengepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Baekhyun benar kenapa dia harus egois seperti ini, bukan kah dia tidak menyukai namja tuli ini tapi kenapa rasanya sakit sekali saat melihatnya bahagia karena orang lain.

Chanyeol menatap wajah baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, memajukan wajahnya tanpa dia sadari menyambar kasar bibir tipis itu. Baekhyun memelotokan matanya dia menggerak kan kepala nya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melepaskan ciuman itu. Tapi naas chanyeol tidak mau berhenti dia terus saja melumat bibirnya menyesapnya kuat, mengigit tidak sabar dan melesakkan lidahnya kedalam . Menyapu rongga mulut namja kecil itu , mengajaknya berperang lidah.

Baekhyun memukul dada chanyeol saat dia merasa sesak karena tidak bisa bernafas, dengan terpaksa chanyeol melepaskan ciuman itu . Memberi jarak di antara mereka, baekhyun menatap nyalang namja yang sudah berani menciumnya lalu melangkah pergi dari sana sambil memegangi kepala nya yang semakin sakit . Saat rasa sakit itu tidak terkendalikan oleh nya di jatuh pingsan dan hal terakhir yang dia dengan hanya sehun yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka mata saat sebuah isakan kecil terdengar samar di telinganya.

"eomma." suara serak itu memanggil ibunya, ibunya hanya bisa menangis mendekap putra kesayangannya. Dia menyalahkan takdir kenapa semua ini harus terjadi pada anak tertuanya dan ibu nya terus saja menangis tanpa henti.

"eomma, kenapa menangis! Sehunnie ada apa." Tanya namja mungil itu pada sehun yang hanya diam memandangnya, namja tinggi itu memalingkan wajahnya tidak sanggup melihat namja mungil itu seperti ini.

Baekhyun mengerti dia bukan orang bodoh untuk tidak dapat mengartikan bagaimana rasa sakit dikepalanya terus mendera selama beberapa bulan ini . Dia bahkan sering mengeluarkan darah di hidungnya,tapi dia mengabaikan rasa sakit itu dan berusaha untuk tidak menyusahkan ayah dan ibunya . Lagi pula selama ini baekhyun terlalu banyak merepotkan bukan, biarkan kali ini dia menangani rasa sakit ini sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

E)(O

.

.

.

.

"dari mana saja kalian, apa kalian fikir rumah ini penampunga." Bentakkan dari ayahnya menciutkan hati baekhyun, baekhyun baru pulang dari rumah sakit setelah sehari dia di rawat, tidak kah ayahnya ini khawatir dengannya.

"kami baru pulang dari rumah sakit, baekhyun sakit." ibunya menyahuti dengan lemah hendak menangis saat dekapan baekhyun menghentikannya.

"untuk apa sakit, seharusnya kau mati saja." Ujar kyungsoo yang berdiri di samping ayahnya.

"kyungsoo, jaga ucapan mu." ibu nya membentak tidak habis pikir bagaimana adiknya menyumpahi kakaknya seperti itu, kyungsoo hanya berdecih meninggalkan keluarganya.

"sudah lah omma, jangan membentaknya." baekhyun hanya ingin menenangkan ibunya, walaupun dia tidak terlalu jelas mendengar tapi dia tahu kyungsoo menginginkan kepergiannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melanjutkan hari-harinya seperti biasa mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa hidup yang dia jalani sekarang tidak akan lama . Dia masih juga tersenyum saat semua orang masih terus membully dan juga memojokkan namja mungil ini. Dia tidak menangis dia justru tersenyum manis, dia juga masih bersekolah seperti biasa setiap hari. Bukan kah hidup ini juga akan berlanjut walau esok tidak tahu bagaimana.

Sama seperti hari ini baekhyun berangkat ke sekolah dengan tersenyum girang, tapi sampai di depan pintu kelas dia sudah mendapatkan sarapan pagi.

"byurrr." bunyi suara sebuah ember berisi air jatuh tepat di atas kepalanya, baekhyun melihat dirinya yang basah saat teman-teman menyorakinya. Tapi sorakan itu terhenti saat tanpa sadar seseorang teman berkata kepadanya.

"hidung mu berdarah." ujar seorang teman yang merasa kasian kepada baekhyun yang selalu diperlakukan tidak adil.

Baekhyun menyeka darah di hidungnya dan berlari keluar menuju toilet, tidak sadar seseorang mengikutinya dengan langkah khawatir . Namja jangkung itu memperhatikan baekhyun dari luar melihat bagaimana baekhyun terus saja berusaha menghentikan darahnya.

"kenapa darahnya, tidak berhenti." baekhyun bermonolog dengan gelisah, dia mulai panic saat darah itu merembes ke bajunya yang basah dan makin bertambah parah. Baekhyun tergesa – gesa mengambil hpnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"sehunie, tolong aku darahnya tidak mau berhenti bagaimana ini." racau baekhyun mengadu pada sehun, di ujung telephone sehun menjadi panic tidak karuan.

Sehun berlari kencang mendapati baekhyun pingsan di dekapan namja jangkung yang juga terlihat khawatir , chanyeol namja jangkung itu berlari tak tentu arah mengendong baekhyun menuju mobilnya membiarkan seragamnya terkena noda darah dia bahkan tidak perduli .

Kedua namja itu kini hanya terdiam berada di dalam rumah sakit menunggu dokter menangani baekhyun.

"apa yang terjadi pada nya."ujar Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

Namja yang ditanya itu hanya berdecih "apa sekarang kau mulai berlagak peduli." jawab namja putih pucat itu dengan nada sinisnya.

Chanyeol meraih kerah seragam sehun menyudut kan sehun ke dinding "Jawab aku sialan, aku tanya apa yang terjadi baekhyun." ujar chanyeol masih dengan meremas kerah naju sehun dengan kasar.

"heh, tidak usah bersikap bahwa kau perduli padanya brengsek apakah kau lupa bahwa kau yang terlalu banyak menyakitinya disini." Jawab sehun sambil menghempaskan tangan namja jangkung itu dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh ke lantai.

 **FLASH BACK ( CHANYEOL POV )**

Tentu saja Chanyeol ingat bahkan dia tidak akan pernah lupa, bagaimana dia berlaku tidak adil kepada namja mungilnya itu bagaimana dia dengan enteng mempermalukan namja itu saat dia menyatakan perasaannya. Bahkan dia juga sering ikut membully baekhyun bersama dengan teman-temannya . Tapi tidak akan ada yang tahu bagaimana namja jangkung itu berperang melawan egonya.

Chanyeol sangat meyukai bagaimana jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, menyukai bagaimana namja mungil itu tersenyum manis padanya. Menyukai bagaimana sesekali suara merdu menyapa indra pendengarannya saat baekhyun bernyanyi. Saat pertama kali chanyeol menapakkan kakinya di sekolah itu dulu bertemu dengan namja yang membuat nya jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama, saat dia memperkenalkan diri manic mata mereka bertegur sapa,tapi kenapa hanya pandangan kosong yang dia tangkap di mata bulan sabit itu.

Chanyeol menjadi orang pertama menyapa namja munggil yang tengah duduk sendirian di kursinya.

"hei kau tidak apa-apa." aku menyapa seorang namja mungil yang tengah menelungkupkan wajahnya ke meja, namja itu hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan ku.

"kalau kau tidak apa-apa, kenapa kau hanya diam saja disini? kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan yang lainnya?" aku masih saja terus berbicara padanya, dia hanya menggelengkan kepala dan itu membuat ku bingung.

"huff." aku hanya bisa menghela nafas saat kebisuan itu menjadi jawaban dari namja mungil di samping ku, saat aku hendak bertanya kembali sebuah suara berteriak mengintrupsi kami "yaak Park Chanyeol, cepat kemari apa yang kau lakukan disana."

Aku melangkah kaki ku dengan enggan meninggalkan namja itu sendirian di kelas. tapi belum sampai ke ujung pintu aku membalikkan badan dan berseru padanya.

"jangan selalu sendiri." Kata ku melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum tampan padanya.

Tentu saja aku tahu ketika pertama kali aku menghampirinya aku dapat melihat sebuah alat terpasang ditelinganya, ketika semua orang menatap aneh namja mungil itu . Ketika namja itu hanya sendirian saja di kelas, aku hanya ingin tahu nama nya dan juga mendengar suara yang keluar dari mulut namja itu.

Aku terus saja menyapanya saat yang lain menatap risih kami yang sedang berbincang, mungkin namja kecil kesayangan ku mulai bosan dengan sikap ku yang selalu menggangu dan mengajaknya berbicara .Tapi pada akhirnya dia mulai merespon walau tidak terlalu sering pada awalnya agak sulit karena dia kurang begitu mendengar suara ku, aku bahkan harus sesekali berteriak padanya . Tapi pada akhirnya aku mulai terbiasa berbicara dengannya menggunakan bahasa isyarat . Yah walaupun aku tidak lancar setidaknya dia mengerti bahkan dia tersenyum manis melihat ku kebingungan menjelaskan perkataan ku menggunakan tangan.

Tapi keegoisan ku bahkan lebih tinggi dari rasa bagaimana aku jatuh cinta, setiap saat selalu saja ada yang berkata kepada ku

"dia itu tuli, apa yang kau harapkan darinya mendengarkan mu saja dia tidak bisa! Kau hanya akan mendapat malu." aku menepis semua itu dan berharap bahwa aku dapat menerima kekurangan baekhyun . Tapi tekanan demi tekanan itu selalu saja mendera ku bahkan tidak jarang teman-teman sekelas ikut meledek ku karena terus saja bergaul dengan baekhyun . Aku memutuskan untuk menyerah dan berhenti untuk jatuh lebih dalam ke rasa cinta ku pada baekhyun memilih untuk menjauh dan menjadi pengecut.

 **FLASH BACK OFF**

Baekhyun membuka matanya mengerjap pelan , saat dia menjadi bingung mendapati banyak orang mengelilingi tempat tidurnya. Dia melihat ibunya menangis terisak , dia melihat Ayahnya menahan air mata , dia juga melihat kyungsoo adik kesayangannya terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya memeluk kakinya dia bahkan merasakan selimut yang dia pakai sudah basah.

Pandangan nya juga tidak lepas dari malaikat pelindung yang selalu setia menjaganya dan juga bola matanya tidak luput dari namja jangkung yang terduduk dilantai menelungkupkan wajahnya di kedua perpotongan lututnya. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis apakah semua orang sangat mengkhawatirkannya sekarang.

"kenapa kalian menangis, aku bahkan belum pergi." ujar namja mungil itu terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Semua orang menatap baekhyun dengan sedih, kyungsoo mendekat ke arah baekhyun dan mengambil tangan yang terlihat lebih kurus.

"hyung." suara kyungsoo terdengar lirih bahkan tidak terdengar menyapa telinga baekhyun, tapi namja mungil itu masih bisa melihat bagaimana mulut itu terbata mengucapkan nya . Baekhyun tersenyum tentu saja dia tahu apa artinya sapaan yang selama ini dia ingin lihat dan dengar dari adik kesayangnnya.

"kau memanggil ku hyung, kyungie." Bibir itu bergetar menandakan betapa terharunya dia melihat ucapan kyungsoo, kyungsoo semakin terisak dia medekap tubuh lemah hyungnya . Dia menyesali bagaimana dia memperlakukan hyungnya selama ini,dia hanya mampu menangis tersedu.

"maafkan Appa nak, appa bersalah pada mu." ucap lelaki paruh baya yang kini memeluk kedua anak nya itu.

Baekhyun menahan rasa sakit di telinganya bahkan dia tidak dapat mendengar apa yang di ucapkan ayahnya . Ingin sekali dia memukuli telinga nya saat ini. Tapi dia tidak bisa namja mungil itu hanya ingin berdiam dalam pelukan ayah yang sudah lama dia rindukan, mengabaikan rasa sakit itu sekarang . Baekhyun tersenyum betapa dia sangat ingin merasakan kasih sayang adik dan appanya dia menangis dalam dekapan kedua orang ini.

Mata baekhyun kini tertuju pada satu-satunya namja yang ada di ujung sana, semua orang mengerti dan meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam keheningan.

"kenapa kau belum mengganti baju mu." Baekhyun berucap saat mendapati chanyeol melangkah mendekat dan duduk di tempat tidurnya, tapi chnayeol hanya diam tidak menjawab kepalanya sedari tadi hanya menunduk . Tapi Baekhyun tahu namja itu sedang menangis,dia melihat tubunhya bergetar menahan isakan.

"maafkan aku." hanya kata itu yang sanggup chanyeol ucapkan,air mata chanyeol tidak dapat dia bendung lagi.

Baekhyun menekan alat pendengarnya agar bisa lebih jelas mendengar suara chanyeol tapi yang ada, telinganya makin terasa sakit dan berdengung hebat. Baekhyun menahannya dia tidak ingin namja jangkung ini khawatir.

"bisakah, kau menuliskan apa yang ingin kau katakana." Ujar namja mungil itu sewajar mungkin untuk menghilangkan raut kesakitannya.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya wajah nya terlihat khawatir kala melihat wajah pucat baekhyun . Tapi dia tetap melakukan apa yang baekhyun minta . Namja jangkung itu mengambil kertas dan spidol yang ada di laci nakas.

" **MAAFKAN AKU "** chanyeol mengangkat kertas itu dan memperlihatkannya pada baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum dia menggeleng kan kepalanya membawa namja jangkung itu kedalam dekapan nya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah membenci mu." Suara baekhyun serak menjawab pernyataan namja bertelinga yoda itu.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan baekhyun dan mulai menulis lagi.

 **"** **Kenapa** **"** chanyeol menunjuk kan kertas itu kepada baekhyun,menunggu jawaban namja mungil kesayanganya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mencium bibir tebal chanyeol sekilas "Aku akan mengatakannya nanti." ujarnya kembali memeluk namja jangkung itu. Chanyeol menyamankan pelukan mereka mendekap lebih erat namja mungil kesayangannya . Tanpa menyadari malaikat pelindung baekhyun menatapnya sendu di balik pintu rumah sakit .

"Kau juga berhak bahagia baekkie." sehun berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua di tengah rasa sakitnya sekarang, dia tidak ingin menjadi egois seperti apa yang selalu dilakukan chnayeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia, bukan kah ini seperti mimpi jika memang ini mimpi baekhyun harap dia bisa tertidur lebih lama untuk menikmati nya. Bagaimana ayah dan ibunya menjadi lebih akur sekarang , bagaimana adik kesayangannya bermanja dan memeluknya lebih sering. Bagaimana malaikat pelindungnya sehun masih terus menjaganya bahkan senyuman namja mungil ini semakin merekah kala mendapati lelaki yang dia cintai selalu berada disampingnya .

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia sekarang, walau dia tahu kenyataan kebahagian itu tidak akan lama singgah . Baekhyun mulai meraba kepalanya hanya sebagian rambut yang tertinggal akibat kemotrapi kanker otak yang dia jalani.

Namja itu menatap dirinya pada cermin wastafel kamar mandi, wajah nya semakin hari semakin tirus dan juga tubuhnya semakin mengurus.

"kau masih cantik, sama seperti pertama kali aku melihat mu." ujar namja jangkung itu memeluk baekhyun dari belakang.

Walaupun dia tidak itu tidak terlalu jelas tapi dia masih samar mendengar chanyeol mengatakan nya cantik, baekhyun tersenyum tipis menyandarkan kepala di dada namja itu. Baekhyun menutup mata merasakan bagaimana hembusan nafas chanyeol terasa hangat di perpotongan lehernya.

Baekhyun merasakan kepalanya sakit lagi, dia hampir saja terjatuh kalau tidak chanyeol menahan tubuhnya. Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya ketika dia melihat dari depan cermin darah mengalir dari hidung baekhyun.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol memanggil nama baekhyun dan kemudian mengangkat namja yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dalam gendongannya. Berteriak kalut memanggil dokter sembari sedikit berlari menuju tempat tidur. Hatinya sakit setiap kali melihat baekhyun menahan kesakitan akibat penyakitnya.

"dia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi." ujar Dokter itu final dengan hasil terakhir pemeriksaan baekhyun, ibu baekhyun sudah berteriak histeris didekapan suaminya . Kyungsoo bahkan tidak henti-henti membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding menyalahkan dirinya sendiri . Bahkan sehun yang terlihat tegar selama ini juga tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi,sedangkan chanyeol diam memandang namja yang terbaring di tempat tidur dengan tatapan kosong.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah ketika mendapati semua yang dia sayangi dan cintai berada di sini sekarang, dia memegang tangan ayah dan ibunya.

"appa, eomma maafkan aku karena sudah merepotkan kalian." Baekhyun berkata dengan suara yang lemah Byun Yunho dan Byun Changmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala meraka.

"tidak sayang, appa yang seharusnya minta maaf kepada mu." Ujar appa nya dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Baekhyun meringis dalam hatinya bagaimana dia bersusah payah mendengar suara appanya . Tak bisakah Tuhan menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepala dan di telinga nya sebentar saja .

Baekhyun mengisyaratkan adik kecilnya untuk mendekat, kyungsoo yang tahu itu mendekatkan diri ke arah hyungnya meski dia tidak bisa menahan tangisannya.

"kau akan menjaga appa dan omma kita kan." baekhyun berbicara sambil memeluk kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya "kita akan menjaganya bersama."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sedih walaupun dia tidak mendengar tapi dia merasakan gelengan kepala adiknya menolak permintaannya.

 **"** Kyungie adik kecil ku, kau tau kan aku sangat menyayangi mu? tolong jaga Chanyeol ku juga ya." baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada adik kesayangannya.

Kyungsoo masih saja menggeleng didekapan hyungnya "Kau ini jahat sekali." baekhyun berucap seraya terkekeh.

Baekhyun beralih pada malaikat pelindungnya tersenyum manis "aku ingin sekali memeluk mu malaikat, tapi nanti Chanyeol ku cemburu."

sehun hanya bisa mendecih pura-pura untuk menghilangkan sakit dihatinya bagaimana manic mata itu menatapnya dengan sendu.

.

.

.

.

E)(O

Chanyeol hanya membuang pandangannya keluar jendela rumah sakit, musim salju telah tiba di luar begitu sangat dingin. Malam ini adalah malam natal terindah di tahun 2010 bagi baekhyun . Dalam keterdiaman tinggal mereka berdua disini, baekhyun memandang pundak lebar itu dengan sedih.

"apa kau tidak akan memeluk ku, aku kedinginan." namja mungil itu berpura-pura mengigil, chanyeol berjalan cepat ke arahnya memeluk namja mungil itu erat.

" sudah hangat." ujarnya pelan dan berbisik di telinga baekhyun, baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil dalam dekapan hangat chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, bawa aku keluar aku ingin melihat pohon natal." baekhyun berusaha berujar meski rasanya dia tidak sanggup mengeluarkan suaranya.

Namja jangkung itu menggeleng dia mengambil kertas lalu menuliskan

 **"** **Diluar sedang turun salju baek, nanti kau kedinginan** **"** chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan.

" hanya sebentar saja." baekhyun menunjukkan Puppy eyesnya untuk meluluhkan hati chanyeol.

Baekhyun sangat suka salju dan natal, setiap Tahun jika salju sudah turun di hari natal dia akan pergi ketempat dimana banyak orang memasang pohon natal. Baekhun tersenyum manis walau tubuhnya mengigil tapi dia tidak menunjukkannya agar namja di sebelahnya tidak khawatir. Chanyeol membawanya keluar pelataran taman rumah sakit menggunakan kursi roda . Di hadapan mereka terpangpang Pohon natal besar yang indah Chanyeol membawa namja mungil itu duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

"PARK CHANYEOL". baekhyun memanggil nama itu sangat kuat, walaupun sebenarnya orang lain mendengar itu seperti bisikan.

Namja jangkung itu menoleh ke arah baekhyun menggenggam tangan mungil itu sebagai jawaban panggilan baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum memalingkan wajahnya kesamping juga memandang Chanyeol lalu memangilnya lagi sampai beberapa kali.

"Kau tahu aku sangat suka nama mu, sejak pertama aku tahu nama mu aku sudah menuliskan nya di pikiran dan hati ku agar aku tidak lupa."ucapnya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan.

Chanyeol hanya diam tidak menjawab dia masih menunggu kelanjutan suara itu.

"aku tidak pernah membenci mu chanyeol-ah, jangan pernah merasa menyesal atas apa yang sudah terjadi." baekhyun berkata pelan, tapi masih di dengar jelas di telinga yodanya.

"Kenapa." hanya itu yang terucap di mulut namja jangkung itu, dia bahkan tidak tahu baekhyun mendengarnya atau tidak.

Baekhyun tersenyum walaupun tidak dapat mendengar jawaban ucapan chanyeol tapi dia tahu namja itu pasti penasaran dengan jawabanya .Lalu baekhyun memandang kesamping nya.

"karena dari awal aku sudah memutuskan untuk mencintai mu, apakah itu kemarin hari ini atau esok ketika aku tidak mampu lagi bernafas aku tetap mencintai mu." Ujar baekhyun pelan tapi masih jelas di telinga lebar chanyeol.

"boleh kah aku meminta permohonan terakhir." baekhyun masih berusaha untuk tetap kuat walau kini kepalanya benar-benar terasa berat.

Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya ke baekhyun, tatapan mereka bertemu memandang dalam mata masing-masing.

"Katakan bahwa kau mencintai ku." Baekhyun berujar dengan bibir yang bergetar, dia tahu chanyeol mencintainya tapi dia hanya ingin namja jangkung itu mengucapkannya.

Chanyeol mengarahkan kembali pandangannya kedepan, melangkah lebih jauh mengambil perpotongan kayu lalu menuliskan sebuah kalimat di taburan salju yang putih.

" **Saranghanda.** "

Chanyeol mendekatkan lagi langkahnya ke baekhyun yang kini sudah meneteskan air mata, memasukkan namja mungil itu kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Memandang wajah pucat itu lalu mendaratkan ciuman lembut nya di kening baekhyun, baekhyun menutup matanya merasakan betapa hangatnya ciuman itu.

Chanyeol mengarahkan bibirnya tepat di depan bibir tipis itu.

" **Aku tidak perduli kau mendengar atau tidak, aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai mu sangat mencintai mu jika bukan kau aku tidak akan dengan lelaki atau wanita lain mana pun**." ucapnya lalu menyapu bibir tipis itu dengan bibir tebalnya, menyesap dengan penuh damba bagaimana bibir itu sudah membuatnya gila.

Baekhyun menerima bagaimana bibir mereka menyatu, ditengah nafasnya yang hampir tidak bisa dia rasakan lagi. Mencoba untuk tetap membuka matanya agar terus sadar bahwa dia masih bersama dengan chanyeol.

Tapi perlahan mata bulan sabit itu mulai meredup, tangannya terkulai lemas diatas pangkuannya. Tuhan menginginkannya sekarang seberapa besarpun baekhyun memohon tapi Tuhan menginginkannya sekarang.

" **Naganda Chanyeol-ah, Nomu Saranghae**."

Chanyeol masih berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa namja mungil itu akan membalas juga ciuman nya, tapi yang dia dapat hanya kebekuan dibibir tipis itu dingin menyapu indra pengecapnya. Chanyeol terus berusaha menahan isakannya, melanjutkan ciuman manis itu tanpa terbalas sampai kapan pun. Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman itu menatap penuh bagaimana bibir yang biasanya selalu tersenyum manis kini berubah menjadi pucat pasi melihat mata yang selalu memandangnya penuh cinta kini tertutup rapat.

Bahkan detak jantung yang selama ini dia dengar sudah tidak lagi bersuara, chanyeol memeluk tubuh kaku itu erat menangis dengan keras. Mengabaikan bagaimana dingin terus meraba kulitnya.

 **" Jangan Tinggalkan Aku "**

 **END**

.

.

.

.

 **NOTE : Terimakasih karena sudah membaca cerita saya, saya baru menulis jika ada banyak kesalahn tolong di maafkan.**

 **Jika tidak suka dengan semua cerita saya anda tidak usah membaca karena saya juga tidak memaksanya.**


End file.
